


Misunderstanding

by Kerrikat19



Category: Stoked (Cartoon)
Genre: Emma has plan, F/M, Mention of sex, Mention relations, Sceming, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, cute couple, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrikat19/pseuds/Kerrikat19
Summary: After getting Emma was caught about her secret relationship with Ripper she thought it be great to finally tell the others about it, but it back fires... big time
Relationships: Emma/Ripper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange now that Reef, Fin, Lo and Brosiff knew about Emma and Ripper's secret relationship even though they still kept it a secret around them and the other residence at the staff house. It was a new day and all the girls were the first to wake up in hope they could find some actual good food before everyone else. "I hate mornings and this week has been so long" Lo moaned resting her tired head and the kitchen counter. "Lo, it's Wednesday" Fin stated, her eyes barely able to stay open. Emma giggled at her friend's silliness before yawning.  
"Man, I'm gonna go for a shower, maybe then I'll wake up"  
"Just you right?" Fin chuckled.  
"Yeah, let us know before have another repeat of last weeks accident" added Lo face still planted on the table. Emma couldn't help but blush at the memory, the house was pretty much empty so both herself and Ripper decided to take a shower together but there wasn't much cleaning happening. Little did they know that Lo had actually ditched work and was taking a nap before waking to have a bath. It was a mortifying experience for everyone.  
"Please don't bring that up"  
"Well then put a sock on the door next time like every other horny teenager" Fin laughed.  
"We can't, even though you guys know about me a Ripper there are still people here who don't"  
"Then why don't you just tell them than" Fin asked.  
"Ripper wants to tell Lance and frankly I don't want to tell Johny and Ty because there is just too much drama"  
"You don't still like Ty do you?" Lo asked leaning in closer towards Emma.  
"No no, that ship has sailed, even though we dated once and he's a good guy, it still became so weird around him"  
"Well then why can't you tell Johnny?" Fin added also leaning in.  
"I don't know, even though he says he's over me, what if hearing I picked Ripper crushes him a little" Emma stated, her eyes dropped thinking about the possibility of loosing Johnny as a friend or Ty. Lo gave her friend a soft pat on the back.  
"Emma, I don't mean to bust your ego but I can tell you now you should be fine, Ty is a pretty chill guy and Johnny hasn't had a crush on you in ages, you should tell them"  
"You think?"  
"Yeah I mean, wouldn't you prefer to have yours and Rippers relationship out in the open then constantly hiding it" Fin stated. Emma slowly nodded to her friends advice, they were making good points.  
"You know what, you guys are right, I'm gonna tell them and the Ripper and I won't have to hide, thanks girls" Emma squeaked with excitement before walking out of the staff house with a kick in her step, as she left Johnny walked down stairs and sat at the table looking confused.  
"Why's Emma so happy this morning?" He asked yawning whole scratching the back of his head.  
"She's-" before fin could answer Lo slammed her hand over her mouth to stop the word flow.  
"She's excited for a date" Lo blurts out with a forced smile. Fin shot Lo a confused glare before Lo leaned in and whispered.  
"We can't tell him what Emma's really doing, she wants to tell him" Lo explained in a low whisper, Fin just rolled her eyes as Lo took away her hand.  
"Yeah she's all excited coz a guy asked her on a date tonight" Fin said while Lo gave her a subtle thumbs up.  
"Really, a guy huh? Anyone we know?" Johnny asked with an arched eyebrow.  
No! New guy, out of town, no clue who is!" Lo quickly spat.  
"Uh ha?" Johnny added before hoping off the chair in the kitchen and headed back up stairs. Once out of view the girls sighed in relief.  
"Boom! That's how it's done"  
"We like totally saved Emma's butt right there" they giggled with proud smiles on their faces. Meanwhile once Johnny found himself out of sight he quickly ran towards Ty and Lance who were laughing over the sick waves they caught earlier.  
"Guys! Guys!" Johnny called out to them in a panic.  
"What's up Johnny-"  
"Emma is cheating on Ripper!" He blurted out causing the to friends to gasp.  
"What!?" Lance shrieked.  
"How do you know?"  
"Emma skipped out here like she was walking on air and the girls said its because she had a date with some dude outside of town"  
"No way!"  
"I know right!"  
"What are we gonna tell Ripper? He really liked her and he doesn't like anyone" Ty stated running his fingers through his hair while the others scratched the back other heads.  
"And he won't believe us, this isn't something Emma would do it's even shocking me" Johnny stated.  
"We have to catch her in the act!" Lance announced.  
"Maybe you miss heard Johnny, is Emma really the kind of girl that would do this sort of thing?"  
"Dude! This is our brother, I refuse to let him date someone who's not crazy about him" Lance said with a proud look and his first to her chest.  
"No pants lance is right, Ripper would do the same for us" Johnny added.  
"You're right, okay let's catch is a cheater" Ty said as the boys all high fives each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was stressing, not only was she having to clean a large family's mess from breakfast but she was trying to figure out a way on letting everyone know that Ripper and her were officially dating.   
"Sigh what am I to do?"   
"What's up dudette?" Brosiff asked walking into the dinner and taking a slouching seat at one of the tables.   
"Brosiff? Shouldn't you be working?"   
"It's too quiet, I'm taking a break" he stated suddenly grabbing a cup from one of the waiters before it was given out.  
"So what's on your mind?" He asked.   
"I'm trying to think of a way to tell Ty, Johnny and Lance that Ripper and I are dating"   
"Just tell them"   
"It's not that simple, like you guys totally freaked out when you found out and weren't supposed to know, imagine Lance; Ripper's bestest friend?"   
"Duuude, what you gonna do?"   
"I don't know!?" Emma wined hitting head on the table as her fingers gripped her hair. She slowly lifted her head suddenly seeing a couple and what she assumed were their friends all sitting a table laughing and having a good time.   
"That's it!" Emma cheered suddenly leaping to her feet causing Brosiff to fall backwards of his chair.   
"What? What is it?" He asked running his head.   
"I'll organise a dinner for Ripper and the boys and then both Ripper and I can tell them together"   
"Sounds sweet"   
"And we can have it at that new Tikki place that opened up, Ripper loves it there, ooh! I gotta start planing"   
"I gotta start planning" Emma chanted happily before running off out of the restaurant. Brosiff stood back to his feet dusting off his inform shirt before Lance walked up to him.   
"Sup Brosiff"   
"Hey lance what's up?"   
"Just looking for Emma, she here?"   
"No bro you just missed her, she ran off the organised a dinner-"   
"A dinner?" Lance repeated causing Lance to suddenly slam his hands on his mouth. Crap this was supposed to be surprise, Brosiff thought nothing Lance folding his arms.  
"What do you know Brosiff?"   
"N-nothing"   
"I have was of making you talk" lance threatened in a low tone before shoving Brosiff back onto the chair and easing his left leg.   
"No! No! Wait! Okay! Okay I'll tell you, Emma's organising a dinner at the new Tikki place!" Brosiff shouted quickly before easing his hands to cover his face.   
"I gotta tell the boys" lance said to himself quickly running out of the restraint, Brosiff let out a sigh of relief before realising that Emma was gonna kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

The sun was shining as Ripper sat on his watch chair over the beach side, it was one of the most calmest days he's ever had to work on. Suddenly the sound of pattering feet getting closer caused his to look away from the ocean to see a cheerful Emma.   
"Hey Ripper" she greeted with her bright smile that warmed Ripper up inside.   
"Hey luv, what's up?"   
"I just have to quickly tell you to meet me at the Tikki place tonight"   
"I love that place, why?"   
"Can't tell you I have to split but just be there Kay?" She stated before running off again, Ripper just shrugged.   
Meanwhile Lance had found Johnny and Ty by the front text with important news.  
"Guys! You won't believe it!" He shouted before finally making it to the front desk almost out of air.   
"What is it Lance?"   
"Emma is having the date at the Tikki place" Lance huffed.   
"No"   
"That's Ripper's favourite place"   
"How could she do this to him" both Ty and Johnny stated in shock. Lance finally stood up straight slamming his fiat on the table.   
"We can let this stand"   
"You're right, it's shocking to Emma treat anyone this way, but he's our bro" Johnny added raising raising his index finger.   
"Same here, what are we thinking?" Ty asked.   
"Sabotage"   
"Like the date?"   
"Oh yeah, we will destroy that date and then show Ripper who she really is, no one plays with a brother"   
"I hear that!"   
"Right on!" The boys chanted giving all round high fives.   
"So how are we going to do this?" Ty asked.   
"Leave that to me, you guys just meet me that the Tikki place... And bring a towel, you might need one" Lance stated before ending with an evil chuckle, both Ty and Johnny looking at each other with a little concern.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had spending all day organising everything, and now it was finally about to pay off. She booked a booth for all five of them near the back so the boys could make as much noise as possible and not disturb anyone else, Emma then ordered a few chips and dip and even a large chilli Sunday for the boys afterwords.   
"I did it, I'm so excited" she cheered quietly to herself before feeling hand on her shoulder.   
"He babe" ripper spike quickly placing a peck on her blushing cheek.   
"So you gonna tell me what all this is about?" Ripper asked glancing at the large booth with an arched eyebrow.   
"Why such a large booth are we expecting company?" He asked. Emma's eyes suddenly grew larger when she realised she forgot something that was the whole reason for this.   
"Crap! I totally forgot?"   
"Forgot what?"   
"You just sit down, I'll be right back" Emma stated before walking to the entrance of the Tikki place pulling out her phone quickly diling the boys numbers, but none of them were answering.   
"Come on! Come on! I can't believe I forgot to invite the boys, that's the whole reason we're here" she scolded herself still trying to get a hold of them. Little did she know that Johnny, Ty and Lance were on the roof staring down at Emma stressfully listening to her phone.   
"Who's she calling?" Ty asked.   
"Probably the new boyfriend" Johnny added.   
"Well don't worry I just texted Ripper to meet me that the entrance of the Tikki place... And I also have this..." He added suddenly pulling out a giant blue balloon filled with something sluggy.  
"What is that?"   
"Justice" lance answered already aiming the ballon right over Emma's head. Suddenly Johnny's phone started ringing with Emma's ringtone.   
"Emma's calling me?"   
"Huh why?" Lance blurted out suddenly letting the ballon slip from his hands. All the boys reached out trying to grab it but it's was too late, the ballon fell right down landing and splitting all over Emma causing her to squeal.   
"Oh! My! Gooooood!!!"   
"Oh shit" Lance hissed, Ty sat in shock while Johnny just covered his eyes in hope that what he heard didn't happen.   
"W-who did that!?" Emma squeaked look up to the roof of the restaurant to see the three frozen boys. Her eyes widened in shock before Ripper suddenly walked out of the restaurant to see Emma standing there covered in slush staring upwards.   
"Bloody hell! What happened here?!" He asked quickly rushed to Emma's side to see if she was okay but then followed her gaze also towards the roof.   
"Lance?"   
"Ripper?"   
"Ty? Johnny!?"   
"Ripper!?" Both Johnny and Ty said at the same time staring down at the couple.   
"Can someone explain what's happening here?" Emma finally stated slowly wiping off the slush while the three boys hopped of the roof.   
"I'll explain... We caught a cheater!" Lance announced pointing Emma.   
"What!?"   
"Oh yeah we caught you red handed, with your date" Johnny added. Ripper raised his brow staring at both the boys and his girl friend who looked more confused than ever.  
"What are guys talking about?"   
"Don't play innocent"   
"We know you have a date with some guy out of town" Ty stated arms folded.   
"And you're bringing him here knowing this is Ripper's favourite place" Lance added in a larger tone.   
"How do you sleep at night" added Johnny as he shook his head in shame. Ripper suddenly turned to Emma who suddenly look like she was about to loose her mind.   
"WHAT!? I'm not cheating on ripper!!!" Emma screamed.   
"You're- ... Y-you're not?"   
"No! Why would you even think that!?"   
"L-Lo and Fin said you had a date with a guy from out of town" Johnny stated feeling a little scared to even speak after Emma's outburst.   
"I didn't have a date! ... I was setting this all up so that I could tell you guys that ripper and I are dating" Emma screamed before dropping her head into her palms fight the break something, Ripper just softly patted her back, he'd hug her but the smell of the sludge was too gross even for him.   
Suddenly Emma stopped in her thoughts before slowly raising her head with an arched eyebrow.   
"Wait a minutes... how did you know I was dating Ripper?" She asked placing her hand she in her hips.   
"Oh Ripper told us" Ty stated pointing her thumb towards Ripper.   
"Yeah he told us ages ago" Johnny added. Slowly Emma turned her gaze towards Ripper causing him to jump a little. With nervous smile he reached out his arms for an awkward hug.   
"I love you" he said with a forced smile. Emma slowly wiped some of the sludge off her head and squished it into Ripper's face with a cheeky little giggle.   
"You know what I'm hungry let's go inside" Emma said walking past the four boys.   
"Ah me too"   
"Yeah could really go for some chilli"   
"And some pineapple squash" the boys all states also walking into the tikki place after Emma only leaving Ripper outside more confused then ever.


End file.
